Regret (Warm Series part 2)
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Rasa penyesalan yang dirasakan Jongin. Apakah dia menerima jika Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol? A Kaisoo fanfiction sequel of Warm. Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction, Don't Like Don't Read.


_Miss Wuhan present_

 _Tittle : Regret (Warm series part 2)_

 _Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, and little bit angst_

 _Length: Oneshoot_

 _Rated : T_

 _Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction, Don't Like Don't Read._

 _Ini merupakan kelanjutan dari ff warm. Banyak dari pembaca warm yang menginginkan sequel dari ff tersebut. Disini saya akan membuat series yang berisi kumpulan oneshoot yang saling berhubungan._

 _Untuk tulisan bold dan italic itu berarti percakapan dalam siaran radio_

 _Tulisan italic berarti flashback_

 _Happy reading_

Apartemen mewah itu terasa begitu sunyi seakan – akan tidak ada penghuni yang menempatinya. Nyatanya, di dalam apartemen yang didominasi warna putih tersebut terdapat seorang pria. Pria yang juga pemilik apartemen tersebut menikmati suasana hening di sebuah ruang yang di dalamnya terdapat ribuan foto. Bisa dibilang jika pria itu mempunyai galeri foto tersendiri di dalam apartemennya. Meskipun pekerjaannya bukanlah seorang photographer professional tetapi dia sangat menyukai seni memotret tersebut. Jika ada waktu di sela kesibukannya sebagai CEO Kim Group dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk memotret apa yang menurutnya menarik.

Dalam galeri tersebut hampir semua foto berobjekkan sama, yaitu seorang gadis cantik dengan mata bulat dan tubuh mungil yang begitu mempesona. Pose gadis yang berada di galeri tersebut juga beragam. Mulai dari pose ketika dia tersenyum, cemberut, marah, menangis, bahkan ketika tertidur. Hampir sebagian foto itu diambil di saat gadis itu tidak mengarahkan mata indahnya ke kamera. Itu artinya pria itu memotret gadis itu secara diam – diam.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya diarahkan ke salah satu potret dimana gadis tersebut tengah tersenyum di tengah kebun bunga. Di bawah potret tersebut terdapat deskripsi mengenai kapan foto tersebut diambil dan sebuah pesan.

 _Do Kyungsoo,you more pretty than a flower_

Itulah pesan yang terdapat di bawah foto tersebut. Pria itu memandang dengan sorot penuh cinta kepada sosok gadis bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Oh mungkin dia tidak bisa dikatakan gadis karena dia sudah memiliki suami.

Kemudian langkah kakinya berpindah tempat ke sebuah foto paling besar yang disimpan di galeri tersebut. Sebuah foto dimana dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan busana pengantin. Pose yang menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya kedua insan tersebut. Dimana tangan Kyungsoo berada di leher Jongin sedangkan tangan Jongin berada di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kening mereka saling bertaut dengan pandangan mata yang tidak terlepas satu sama lain.

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah cantik Kyungsoo di dalam foto. Air matanya mengalir bak air sungai melalui kedua matanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras supaya menahan isakan yang bisa saja lolos dari bibir sexynya. Namun sekuat apapun dia menggigit bibirnya, isakan tersebut tetap saja keluar.

"Kyungsoo, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tersiksa oleh perasaan rindu yang begitu membuncah. Aku serasa mati Soo. Apakah kau mengetahuinya?" monolog Jongin dengan tangan yang terus mengelus foto Kyungsoo sayang.

Bertepatan dengan tangisannya yang berhenti sebuah suara alunan nada dering ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Jongin merasa rindunya sedikit terobati karena mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Hal itu karena dia memasang suara Kyungsoo yang merdu sebagai nada deringnya. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat bahwa ibunya yang menelepon. Dengan segera Jongin menerima panggilan telepon dari ibunya.

"Yoboseyo _eomma_. Ada apa _eomma_ menelepon?" tanya Jongin dengan raut sedikit khawatir karena ibunya jarang menelepon dia tersebih dahulu. Selalu saja Jongin yang menghubungi ibunya terlebih dahulu.

" _Memangnya salah jika_ eomma _menelepon anaknya sendiri. Aku merasa rindu dengan anakku. Anak sulungku sudah beristri dan sekarang tinggal di luar negeri. Sedangkan anak bungsuku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."_

Rasa bersalah langsung menyambar hati Jongin mendengar perkataan dari ibunya.

"Maafkan aku _eomma_. Aku juga merindukanmu, tetapi pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

" _Tidak bisakah kau mengajukan cuti untuk pekerjaanmu sayang dan temanilah ibu di rumah. Demi Tuhan, Jongin kau terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di rumahmu pada saat pernikahan Chanyeol. Dan itu terjadi hampir setahun yang lalu."_

"Baiklah _eomma_ , mulai besok sampai seminggu ke depan aku akan menemani _eomma_ di rumah."

" _Benarkah? Baiklah_ eomma _tidak sabar menunggu hari besok. Sampai jumpa Jongin._ Eomma _mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintai eomma"

Jongin mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celananya ketika sambungan telepon dengan eommanya sudah terputus. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan galeri tersebut untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya selama satu minggu kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Jongin berada, di tempat selama ini dia dibesarkan. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini meskipun sudah hampir satu tahun Jongin tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Jongin tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki disini setelah pernikahan kakaknya. Karena di rumah ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan akan sosok yang selalu dicintainya, Do Kyungsoo. Dalam serpihan memorinya Jongin kembali mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kejadian dimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya dan langsung terjerat akan pesona yang dimilikinya.

 _Jongin kecil terus saja memasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir sexynya yang maju beberapa sentimeter. Pria yang kala itu berumur 7 tahun tersebut merasa kesal kepada kedua orang tuanya oh dan jangan lupakan kakaknya yang juga menyebalkan. Semua ini bermula ketika kehidupan keluarga Jongin yang tenang di Sapporo harus terganggu karena ayahnya di mutasikan ke Korea. Jongin kecil pun merasa marah dan kesal kepada kedua orangtuanya karena mereka harus pindah. Demi Tuhan memang Jongin berdarah asli Korea namun dia sudah terlanjur mencintai negeri sakura tersebut._

 _Jongin melakukan protes kepada kedua orang tuanya namun keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal di Sapporo harus kandas. Jongin mencoba mencari dukungan kepada kakak satu – satunya. Namun Jongin lupa jika kakaknya tersebut selalu taat kepada semua perkataan kedua orangtuanya. Jadi jangan berharap jika Chanyeol akan ada di pihak Jongin. Akhirnya, Jongin menuruti keinginan orangtuanya tetapi dia terus memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea._

 _Keluarga Kim sampai di tempat tinggal mereka yang baru pada pagi hari. Dimana aktivitas penduduk dimulai. Kedatangan warga pindahan yang berasal dari Jepang tentu saja menarik perhatian warga sekitar. Hal itu juga yang membuat Jongin semakin tidak mood._

" _Jongin kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Tidakkah kau lihat Korea sangat indah dan penduduknya yang ramah. Lihatlah ada tetangga yang sepertinya akan menyapa kita." Kata Chanyeol yang berusaha membujuk adiknya namun usahanya gagal._

 _Orang tua Jongin juga berusaha membujuk anak bungsunya agar tidak cemberut seperti itu lagi. Segala rayuan dikeluarkan untuk menyenangkan anaknya. Namun seperti Chanyeol usaha mereka berakhir dengan kegagalan._

 _Kegiatan memasukkan barang – barang mereka ke dalam rumah terhenti sejenak ketika ada tetangga yang ingin menyapa mereka. Sepasang suami istri dan seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka pororo menghampiri keluarga Kim._

" _Apakah kalian adalah warga pindahan yang berasal dari Jepang?" tanya Doo Kyu Nam kepada ayah Jongin._

" _Benar sekali. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Hyun Jin dan ini istriku Kim Sarang. Anakku yang pertama bernama Kim Chanyeol dan anak bungsuku bernama Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."_

" _Perkenalkan nama ku Doo Kyu Nam dan istriku bernama Doo Min Soo, serta putri kecilku yang bernama Doo Kyung Soo. Semoga kita menjadi tetangga yang akur. Kyungsoo kau bisa bermain dengan anak – anak keluarga Kim. Appa dan eomma akan membatu keluarga Kim beres – beres." Ujar ayah Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo pun berlari – lari kecil menuju ke tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin berada. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Jongin dan membuat Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo._

" _Halo tetangga baru. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo dan ini pororo boneka kesayanganku. Siapa namamu? Kuharap kau mau menjadi teman mainku dan pororo." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya ketika melihat gadis bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Tubuhnya membeku seakan tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun sejak melihat senyum dari gadis menawan itu. Satu hal yang ada di benak Jongin adalah dia sangat ingin melihat senyum seperti itu setiap hari._

 _Kyungsoo merasa bingung dengan laki – laki yang berada di hadapannya. Mengapa dia tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Chanyeol yang menyadari jika adiknya tidak melakukan apapun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo memberikan senyum merekahnya kepada Kyungsoo._

" _Perkenalkan namaku Chanyeol dan dia adikku, Jongin. Maafkan sikap Jongin ya, Kyungsoo. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau pindah ke sini karena dia lebih menyukai Jepang daripada Korea. Tetapi jangan khawatir kami akan selalu bermain denganmu dan juga pororo." Jawab Chanyeol._

" _Benarkah? Jongin jangan bersedih lagi. Aku akan mambuatmu melupakan kesedihanmu dan membuatmu menjadi betah tinggal di Korea." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat sudut bibir Jongin juga ikut tertarik. Semenjak saat itu, Jongin tidak menyesali kepindahan keluarganya ke Korea._

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediamannya. Ditekannya bel pintu selama 3 kali dan terdapat seorang _maid_ yang membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Dia bergegas menuju ke lantai 2 untuk menemui ibunya dan mencurahkan seluruh kerinduannya. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat ibunya tengah duduk di depan meja rias. Wanita paruh baya tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya ketika melihat anaknya. Langsung saja dia menghambur ke pelukan anaknya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga nak. Ibu sangat merindukanmu Jongin." ucap ibu Jongin di dalam dekapan hangat anaknya.

"Tentu saja aku juga sangat merindukan ibu."

Mereka pun saling berpelukan dengan erat untuk melepaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Jongin mendengarkan radio yang menyiarkan siaran favoritenya. Sebenarnya siaran ini favorite Kyungsoo dan dia pun ikut mengikutinya. Siaran yang memutarkan lagu – lagu _ballad_ yang selalu menjadi favorite Kyungsoo. Dalam siaran ini juga menerima sesi curhat dari pendengar lewat sambungan telepon. Mereka akan membantu memecahkan masalah yang dialami oleh pendengar. Jongin merasa tertarik untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Seperti yang disarankan Kyungsoo beberapa tahun yang lalu jika tidak ada salahnya jika menceritakan masalah yang dihadapi. Toh, mereka juga tidak mengenal siapa penelepon (karena penelepon menggunakan nama samaran untuk menjaga privasi). Dan keuntungannya mereka juga membantu permasalahan kita. Setidaknya beban yang berada di pundakmu akan menghilang jika kau menceritakannya kepada seseorang. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelepon stasiun radio tersebut. setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya telepon itu tersambung.

" _ **Baiklah pendengar sekalian sekarang waktunya sesi curahan hati dari para pendengar. Saat ini ada salah satu dari pendengar yang akan menceritakan permasalahannya. Baiklah kita akan memulainya."**_

" _ **Hallo, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"**_

" _ **Saya Kai."**_

" _ **Baiklah permasalahan apa yang sedang anda hadapi saat ini tuan Kai."**_

Mengembuskan nafas perlahan, Jongin memulai ceritanya.

" _ **Aku akan menceritakan kisah cintaku yang rumit. Aku mencintai seorang gadis sejak aku berusia 7 tahun. Aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihat senyumannya yang membuat dunia seakan terhenti. Dia adalah satu – satunya gadis yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku dan segala sumber kelemahanku. Dia adalah satu – satunya gadis yang membuatku merasakan betapa indahnya perasaan cinta tetapi dia juga yang membuatku merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan cintaku yang begitu mendalam."**_

" _ **Saya bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya perasaan anda kepada gadis itu Kai. Bisakah anda melanjutkan kisah cinta anda?"**_

" _ **Aku, dia dan kakak kandungku berteman sejak kecil. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganya ketika aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Korea. Aku merasa marah kepada keluargaku karena kepindahan itu. Namun dia berhasil membuatku merasa bahagia dan tanpa aku sadari aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya."**_

" _ **Aku selalu memberikan perhatian berlebih kepada dirinya. Sayangnya, dia hanya menganggap perhatian yang selama ini kuberikan hanya sebatas perhatian seorang sahabat. Nyatanya, aku memberikan perhatian seorang pria kepada wanita yang dicintainya. Aku memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang kekasih. Memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Memeluk tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan segenap perasaanku. Pada saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah terhadap kisah cintaku. Karena rasa cintaku terlalu dalam kepadanya untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Aku bertekat akan menjadikannya milikku. Namun tekatku luruh bagaikan debu pada saat dia mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Aku sangat mengingatnya hari itu seakan menjadi kiamat bagi kehidupanku."**_

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, kembali mengingat peristiwa pahit yang menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping – keping.

 _Hari Minggu yang cerah sudah cukup membuat senyum di wajah tampan Jongin melebar sempurna. Sebuah awal yang bagus untuk menyusun rancana sempurnanya. Ya, hari ini dia akan menyatakan perasaan cinta yang di pendam selama hampir 15 tahun lamanya. Dia memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum bangga melihat penampilannya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya, Jongin segera melesat ke kediaman Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya._

 _Kyungsoo memandang penuh kekaguman atas pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Terlihat sebuah meja makan tersaji lengkap dengan alunan music klasik di pinggir pantai. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh rasa terima kasih akan jamuan makan yang diadakannya. Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo lembut dan menuntunnya menuju ke meja makan yang sudah disiapkan. Mereka makan dalam suasana yang khitmat. Kyungsoo yang memakan makannannya dengan lahap dan Jongin yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cinta yang mendalam._

" _Apakah kau sudah selesai dengan makananmu baby?" tanya Jongin._

" _Aku sudah selesai dengan makananku. Tumben kau mengajakku makan di tempat yang romantis seperti ini Jongin?" tanya balik Kyungsoo dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yangmembuatnya semakinterlihat mempesona di mata Jongin._

" _Apakah salah jika sesekali aku mengajakmu makan di tempat romantis, Soo? Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, Soo."_

" _Ada apa Jongin? Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."_

" _Apa yang ingin kau katakan baby? Katakan saja aku akan mendengarkanmu."_

" _Aku dan Chanyeol oppa sudah berpacaran. Kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Akhirnya Jongin penantianku selama 15 tahun tidak berakhir sia – sia. Ku kira selama ini cintaku kepada Chanyeol oppa hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi ternyata dia juga mencintaiku Jongin. Ya Tuhan aku merasa sungguh bahagia."_

 _Jongin tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas berisi wine miliknya. Mendengar suara pecahan dan sikap Jongin yang aneh tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo panik. Jongin hanya terdiam terpaku dengan pandangan mata kosong. Jiwanya seakan ditarik oleh malaikat maut ketika mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi. Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya di pipi Jongin. Menepuk pipinya perlahan berharap Jongin akan tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _Jongin dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Kyungsoo pada pipinya. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya._

" _Selamat Kyungsoo. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan kakakku. Aku ikut berbahagia, Soo."_

" _ **Kini aku mengetahui alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang pria dimatanya. Karena ada pria lain di hatinya, dan pria itu adalah kakak kandungku sendiri. Semenjak kejadian itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini dia selalu menatap kakakku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Dia tidak pernah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan kakakku juga memandam rasa kepada gadis itu. Ironis bukan kami, kakak beradik mencintai gadis yang sama."**_

" _ **Akhirnya hari yang kutakutkan sepanjang hidupku terjadi. Kakakku melamarnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kakakku yang tidak mengetahui perasaanku meminta bantuanku untuk merencanakan lamaran romantis untuk gadisku. Hidupku hancur pada saat dia mengatakan ya terhadap lamaran kakakku. Orang – orang tidak mengetahui di balik senyumku aku menyimpan kesakitan yang luar biasa di dalam hatiku."**_

" _ **Seakan Tuhan tidak cukup memberikan rasa sakit untukku kakakku meminta bantuan untuk mengurus segala keperluan pernikahannya sedangkan dia harus pergi ke Paris untuk urusan pekerjaan. Aku setuju dan kakakku menitipkan gadis itu kepadaku. Andai kakakku tahu jika tanpa dimintapun aku akan melindungi gadis itu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku dan gadis itu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tersiksanya batinku mengurus pernikahan orang yang kau cintai tapi sayangnya dia tidak menikah denganmu. Beribu kali aku menanam doktrin di kepalaku jika ini bukan pernikahan impianku. Dia, gadis yang sangat kucintai akan menikah dengan kakak kandungku."**_

" _ **Aku masih mengingat betapa cantiknya gadisku dengan gaun pengantinnya. Namun bukan aku yang menunggunya di depan altar. Bukan aku yang berjanji di hadapan Tuhan akan selalu setia menjadi suaminya. Bukan aku yang menjadi suaminya. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sampai saat dia menikahpun dia masih belum mengetahui perasaanku. Aku kalah sebelum berperang. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan kalimat sakral tersebut. Kata sakral tersebut akan terus menjadi rahasia mungkin sampai aku mengembuskan nafas terakhirku di dunia. Karena kebodohanku, karena rasa pengecutku itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa bersanding dengannya."**_

" _ **Kini yang bisa kurasakan adalah rasa sesal yang mencekik jiwa. Seandainya saja aku menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Seandainya saja dia tidak bertemu dan tidak mencintai kakakku."**_

" _ **Kai, aku meneteskan air mataku mendengar kisah cintamu yang begitu pilu. Aku rasa bukan hanya aku yang menenteskan air mata. Pasti para pendengar sekalian juga menangis mendengar betapa tulusnya cinta Kai kepada gadisnya. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Apakah kau membenci kakak kandungmu karena gadismu mencintainya?"**_

" _ **Aku bahkan tidak bisa membenci kakakku. Karena dialah gadisku menjadi bahagia. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebahagia itu ketika bersamaku. Dia hanya bahagia bersama kakakku."**_

" _ **Apakah kau sudah mengikhlaskan gadismu?"**_

" _ **Sejak janji suci mereka di depan Tuhan pada saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menyerah kepada cintaku. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku sudah mengikhlaskan gadisku karena bagaimanapun sampai detik ini aku masih terlalu mencintainya. Aku akan berlajar secara bertahap untuk mengikhlaskannya."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjangnya. Tubuhnya merosot dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi coba ditahannya akhirnya keluar begitu saja. Tidak mudah bagi Jongin untuk menceritakan lukanya dan membangkitkan kenangan lukanya yang berusaha dia kubur dalam – dalam. Namun dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar. Beban di pikirannya menjadi sedikit terangkat kala dia mau bercerita dan ada seseorang yang mendengarkannya.

Setelah melampiaskan seluruh emosinya, Jongin berjalan menuju ke arah meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah album foto dan di dalamnya terdapat foto dirinya, Chanyeol, dan juga Kyungsoo. Seperti apa yang dia ungkapkan di acara radio tadi jika dia akan belajar untuk mengikhlaskan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Meskipun dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya setidaknya dia akan merelakan Kyungsoo berbahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah pigura foto dia dan Kyungsoo pada saat kelulusan SMA. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu saja tampak cantik di matanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dia akan mulai membuang semua barang – barangnya yang ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Suara decitan pintu dengan lantai membuat Jongin terperanjat dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat ternyata ibunya yang membuka pintu dengan suara keras. Jongin memandang bingung ke arah ibunya yang membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Melangkah dengan panik, Jongin menghampiri ibunya yang masih terisak.

" _Eomma_ kenapa _eomma_ menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan di Paris, Jongin."

 **The End**

 **Preview next series:**

" _Keadaan tuan Chanyeol sangat parah. Kemungkinan besar beliau akan mengalami koma berkepanjangan jika setelah operasi beliau tidak juga membuka kedua matanya."_

" _Dokter keadaan nona Kyungsoo kritis, Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak."_

" _Kumohon Kyungsoo, bertahanlah hidup."_

 _Hallo bertemu lagi dengan saya. Akhirnya setelah bertapa selama hampir satu tahun saya membuat sequel dari ff Warm. Yeyeyeyyy. Sungguh saya tidak menyangka jika respon pembaca terhadap ff ini sangat bagus. Dan maafkan saya karena baru membuat sequelnya sekarang. Awalnya saya tidak berniat untuk membuat sequelnya tetapi ide cerita tiba – tiba muncul dan sayang jika tidak dituangkan menjadi sebuah tulisan._

 _Sequel kali ini akan saya buat menjadi series yang berisikan beberapa oneshoot yang saling berhubungan. Semoga saja pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab di Warm bisa terjawab di sequelnya._

 _Mind to Review?_

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

ruixi1, choi seul bee, Yeclo Kim, yixingcom, kaisoodyo, 61, cheonsa88, Kaisooship, NHAC, shinlophloph, denimjacket, Parkizuna, Taman Coklat, lalla, ia, V3, YunForJae, Lovesoo, rly, NopwillineKaiSoo, exoxo, Moo, jihanowl7, Sofia Magdalena, Aisya Argyanti, Guest, ksoo, nan, mocca


End file.
